What if Tifa Dies
by Tami the Strange
Summary: Uma nova ameaça cai sobre Gaia e Tifa vira uma vítima desse mal. Sequestrada após uma batalha e tida como morta por seus companheiros, ela tem que achar um jeito de se livrar dessa situação. Como Cloud e os outros reagirão?
1. Palavras não ditas

_**Cloud's POV:**_

Abri os olhos assim que a brisa morna que me acariciava o rosto parou. O motor da Fenrir ainda estava ligado, ela fremia calma em baixo de mim apenas esperando que eu acelerasse para nos movermos. Havia parado na estrada para olhar a paisagem aproveitando o termino da última entrega. A estrada sempre me fez bem, era uma forma de escapar um pouco dos problemas e manter a mente ocupada com outra coisa. É claro que eu não via à hora de chegar em casa, mas gosto de apreciar estes momentos de paz que a última batalha contra Sephiroth e os remanescentes proporcionam. Despedi-me com o olhar dos belos campos contínuos de grama alta e plantas silvestres e retomei o rumo a Midgar, após mais uma hora e meia de viagem finalmente cheguei a Edge a tempo das últimas luzes do sol refletirem-se no céu limpo e sem nuvens. Quando abri a porta lá estava ela atrás do balcão como de costume, curvada sobre uma pilha de copos sujos, os lindos cabelos castanho-escuro caídos sobre aquele rosto familiar, uma familiaridade que amo e me acalma mesmo quando tudo parece perdido. Ela sorriu cansada ao me ver, e eu retribui quase que imperceptivelmente. Finalmente caminhei até o balcão sentando-me em uma das cadeiras e só então pude reparar que ela realmente parecia exausta, mas nem por isso aquele sorriso morreu; ela sempre conseguiu ser otimista mesmo quando parecia não haver motivos para isso.

-Com sede? – Assenti a sua pergunta e ela se virou para preparar algo. – Então como foi?

-Tranqüilo como sempre, sem imprevistos.

-Então conseguiu entregar dentro do prazo?

-E com algum tempo de sobra – Ela sorriu para mim e eu olhei para o copo que ela acabara de me entregar, analisei o líquido transparente por alguns instantes para então sorvê-lo. Fazia alguns anos que não tinha conversas longas, estava tentando me reacostumar aos diálogos e todo o resto, mas confesso que não é nada fácil.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio Denzel desceu as escadas até o bar e correu ao me ver. Como Marlene foi morar com Barret, desconfio que ele tenha começado a achar que ficar aqui se tornara um tanto solitário, por tanto, Tifa e eu éramos sua única companhia. Ele me abraçou e foi logo pedindo para que eu lhe contasse absolutamente tudo que aconteceu. Dei um relato detalhado da minha fabulosa aventura monótona e sem grandes feitos, mas Denzel não pareceu se importar, ouvia a tudo atentamente como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, até que Tifa pediu para que ele aprontasse-se para ir dormir e ele voou para o andar superior como só os garotos fazem.

-Quer ajuda para fechar o bar? – Enquanto dizia fui logo colocando algumas cadeiras para cima de suas mesas. Foi meio que uma pergunta retórica.

-Quero sim, obrigada – Disse ela enquanto trancava a porta e dirigia-se para o balcão novamente – Estava bem calmo hoje, não? O movimento tem diminuído bastante desde que as obras em Edge terminaram nada mais de trabalhadores cansados querendo aliviar a tensão.

Eu apenas assenti e ela pareceu perceber que seus esforços para puxar assunto não estavam surtindo muito efeito.

-Desculpe... – Fitei-a sem entender – Pareço patética, não é mesmo?

-Claro que não... – Baixei a cabeça evitando olhar para ela – Apenas não sei o que dizer – Então voltei ao que estava fazendo.

-É só que...

-É só que?

-É só que eu gostaria que voltássemos a conversar como antes.

-Estou tentando, você sabe.

-Eu sei. Desculpe por estar te forçando.

-Não está me forçando a nada.

-Mas eu sinto como se estivesse. É como se nada tivesse surtido efeito.

-Do que está falando?

Ela parou e ficou me olhando por alguns instantes, até que balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação e disse:

-Não é nada – Virou-se e se dirigiu as escadas

-Tifa? – Avencei em sua direção.

-Sim? – Ela parou e me fitou esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Ela sorriu de canto de boca e desejou-me boa noite. Então subiu para seu quarto.

Permaneci alguns minutos parado olhando para o nada e pensando que havia deixado mais uma oportunidade de dizer o que sinto passar. Esfreguei o rosto com as mãos e balancei a cabeça "que grande idiota eu sou!" fui ao meu quarto e joguei-me na cama na tentativa de dormir e tentar esquecer.

-x-

Amanheceu e eu desci às escadas me dirigindo a cozinha, e encontrei Denzel tomando seu café-da-manhã.

-Onde está Tifa? – Disse olhando em volta.

-Saiu – Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele apontou para a bancada onde encontrei um bilhete que dizia "fui me encontrar com o fornecedor do bar. Volto às 11h. Tifa"

-Barret passará aqui daqui a pouco para me buscar. Marlene e eu vamos ao parque, quer ir?

-Ao parque? – Me virei para ele deixando o bilhete de lado.

-Yuffie vem para o festival de fogos e vamos todos ver os preparativos e passear antes do evento começar.

* * *

**_N/A_: Minha primeira Cloti postada, espero que gostem. Como já escrevi um bom pedaço, postarei logo um capítulo atrás do outro, mas não sei se depois conseguirei escrever com muita frequência por conta da faculdade e tudo mais :***

**~T.**


	2. Conversas

_**Cloud's POV:**_

Barret abriu a porta e entrou seguido por Marlene e Yuffie logo atrás.

-Cloud! – A ninja grita quando me vê.

-Hey cabeça de chocobo! – Barret me abraça esmagando-me – Há quanto tempo, andou sumido, em?

-Tive que fazer uma entrega em uma cidadezinha nas montanhas, perto das ruínas de Nibelheim.

-Ah! Então...

-Não tive coragem de visitá-la... – Me senti um pouco mal em admitir essa fraqueza

-Muitas lembranças?

-É...

-Awn... – Yuffie passou o braço em meu ombro – Não sabia que o nosso Cloudinho era sensível.

Os garotos começaram a rir e Barret puxou-a pela orelha gritando que ela era uma sem noção, apenas ignorei e tentei esconder meu ligeiro constrangimento.

Sentamo-nos a uma das mesas e começamos a conversar. Yuffie disse algumas bobagens, Barret riu e contou piadas e após uma longa conversa descontraída, Yuffie ficou séria e me olhou com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Olhei para ela e depois para a mesa. Não estava esperando por aquela pergunta.

-Pois é você parece meio abatido.

-São apenas alguns problemas.

-Espero que não sejam drogas. – Disse Barret

-O quê? Não! Isso nunca. – Respondi em um susto

-Problemas com mulheres? – Yuffie estreitou os olhos me analisando. Apenas virei à cara para o outro lado. – Eu sabia! E essa mulher seria uma certa morena de seios fartos, pernas longas e punho forte que conhecemos?

Arregalei os olhos e senti a face ruborizar quase que imediatamente.

-É ela sim! Olha só para ele, ficou com vergonha! – Yuffie bateu a mão na mesa e começou a gargalhar.

-Não se preocupe nós já sabíamos. Aliás, todos já sabem até quem é cego vê.

-Pois é Cloudinho seu amor platônico não é nada secreto.

Abaixei a cabeça e fiquei pensando por algum tempo com a expressão séria.

-Acha que ela sabe?

-A Tifa? Claro que não! Ela consegue ser mais tapada que você! – Olhei para Yuffie sem entender. Ela revirou os olhos e disse. -Você também não percebe que ela é louca por você.

-Ela... Ela é? – Perguntei surpreso.

-Duh! Vocês dão muito na cara e não percebem, não acredito que a lesada seja eu!

-Então ela gosta mesmo de mim? – Sorri um sorriso largo sem fazer esforço – Ela gosta de mim...

-Viu só o que você fez tampinha? Deixou o Cloud catatônico!

-Eu não tive culpa, alguém tinha que dizer! Não agüentava mais essa novela que não se desenrola.

-Esperem. E se ela já tiver outro pretendente?

-Então você o corta com a buster. Hayá! – Yuffie pulou fazendo um movimento como se segurasse a espada.

Barret rolou os olhos e ignorou o comentário tomando a palavra.

-Corra atrás, lute por ela, não a deixe escapar! Faça tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance.

-Mas... E se mesmo assim eu não conseguir nada? E se for tarde de mais e eu perdê-la?

-Não irá. Vocês se gostam desde sempre! Vão ficar juntos – Disse com um sorriso satisfeito. Quase paternal afinal, Tifa era como uma filha para ele.

-É eu acho que sim.

-Aleluia alguém tomará uma iniciativa! – Yuffie postou as mãos aos céus em deboche

-Agora só resta correr até ela e desembuchar de uma vez por todas! – Barret disse ainda sorrindo e eu sorri de volta.


	3. Primeira batalha

_**Cloud's POV:**_

Barret e Yuffie combinaram de nos encontrarmos com Tifa no festival. Todos nos vestimos com kimonos comemorativos e nos preparamos para a tarde, estava quente como no dia anterior, mas agradável. Andamos durante algumas horas parando para tirar fotos, comprar doces típicos e sorvete e tudo mais que os outros tinham vontade de fazer até dar a hora do festival, quando em fim ela chegou, nos dirigimos até a feira onde as crianças que um dia tiveram estigmas agora corriam despreocupadas brincando com pipas coloridas em formato de bichos, bandeirinhas e aqueles fogos brilhantes de mão. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo. No pátio central havia uma grande roda de pessoas dançando, algumas barraquinhas de comidas e outras de objetos dos mais variados. As lanternas de papel estavam acesas iluminando o local em diversas cores e dando um ar um tanto mítico às máscaras que algumas das pessoas usavam. Enquanto todos estavam descontraídos eu tentava disfarçar minha inquietação, olhava para todos os lados procurando-a, quando senti alguém dar um tapa amigável em meu ombro. Virei para trás e encontrei Cid com aquele costumeiro sorriso debochado nos lábios, só então reparei que com ele estavam Vincent, Nanaki e Reeve. Estavam cumprimentando Yuffie, Barret e as crianças.

-Hey cabeça de chocobo! Se eu fosse uma cobra teria te picado, está distraído ou perdendo os reflexos?

-Hum. Apenas pensativo...

-Algum problema? – A voz de Vincent fez-se ressoar atrás de mim.

-Nenhum aparente.

-Mas deveria ter. Posso conversar com você? – Anui e o segui até a base de uma grande árvore central. Fiquei virado para o tronco por alguns instantes, depois me virei para ele.

-O que você sabe?

-Uma gangue está alastrando toda Gaia, passaram por Kalm e estão se dirigindo para cá. – uni as sobrancelhas em uma linha dura e pensativa.

-O que eles querem?

-Dinheiro, armas, jóias, tudo o que conseguirem carregar. Após saquearem eles incendeiam e partem como abutres que rejeitam os ossos após devorarem a carne. – Aquela última frase soou um tanto sinistra vinda dele.

-É por isso que estão aqui?

Ele assentiu. Ri com amargura

-Sabia que algo estava errado, caso contrário Reeve nunca apareceria aqui. Não para um passeio casual. – Nessa hora começou a queima de fogos e nós dois viramos a cabeça em direção ao céu instintivamente, então Vincent virou-se novamente para mim.

-Cloud. Eles não são o que parecem, devemos tomar cuidado com esses... – Olhei para ele um tanto confuso, mas concordei.

Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e sumiu em meio à multidão. Comecei a vagar sem rumo entre as pessoas, sabia que acabaria esbarrando nos outros pelo caminho. Baixei um pouco a cabeça sem perceber que começara a fitar meus pés que se moviam mecanicamente, parei em meio às pessoas e o som dos fogos me trouxe de volta, olhei para cima para observá-los. Uma explosão de cores dançantes me recebeu e concedi-me uns momentos de paz. Quando tornei a abaixar o rosto percebi que ela estava parada na minha frente, o rosto iluminado em um sorriso oculto pelo leque rosa florido que segurava. Parecia contente em me ver como um menino que vê os fogos pela primeira vez e também achava graça por ter-me pego desprevenido.

-Tifa... – Ela baixou o leque fechando-o e sorriu mais ainda. Estava deslumbrante em um kimono de seda perolado com flores lilás. Completamente diferente do meu de algodão azul escuro opaco. Seu cabelo amarrado em um coque estava preso com um hashi adornado por uma porção de pequenas dobraduras de papel penduradas por um fio na base do mesmo.

-Você fica bem de kimono – Ela riu.

-Está linda... - Sorri de canto, ela pareceu ruborizar um pouco

-Você também está - Ficamos parados um olhando para o outro sem nada dizer. Tentei criar coragem de dizer tudo de uma vez por todas, mas antes que eu pudesse cogitar a idéia Yuffie gritou chamando-a e Marlene correu para abraçá-la. Eu nunca quis tanto matar aquela ninja quanto agora, nos aproximamos dos outros e tentamos aproveitar a noite.

-x-

Após passada 1 hora resolvi me sentar debaixo da mesma árvore onde conversara com Vincent, passei a mão no rosto na tentativa de tirar o cansaço e a aflição gravados nele e retomar minha inexpressividade corriqueira. Apoiei a cabeça na madeira e observei o movimento das folhas sendo sopradas pelo vento calmo quando fui interrompido por uma voz feminina e familiar.

-Posso? – Tifa indicou o chão perto de onde eu estava sentado. Disse que sim com um movimento de cabeça e ela sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou observando as folhas comigo.

-A noite está agradável, não acha? – Concordei com a cabeça e procurei dizer algo, mas antes de qualquer coisa ela voltou a falar – Sobre ontem... – Fez uma pausa e soltou o ar – Me desculpe – disse enfim.

-Não há pelo o que se desculpar – Tentei reconfortá-la, pois era a mais pura verdade.

-Sinto que devo, fui impaciente após todos estes anos de calma.

-Uma hora sempre acabamos fazendo algo fora do nosso comum... – Pensei imediatamente no período em que vivi acreditando ser o Zack. Ela me olhou com empatia e sorriu tristemente. Compreendia o quão difícil tudo em minha vida havia se tornado após ingressar na SHINRA Corp.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer suas confortadoras palavras um surdo som de algo explodindo espalhou-se por todas as partes e uma multidão desesperada se formou gritando e correndo para todos os lados. Levantamos em um pulo e olhamos em volta.

-O que está havendo? – Tifa gritou para mim no desespero de quem não entende o que está acontecendo.

-Um ataque.

-Ataque? Ataque de quem?

-Uma gangue de sabotadores.

-O quê? – Ela ficou ainda mais confusa.

-Vamos! – Comecei a correr a procura de Barret e os outros e ela veio atrás de mim.

-Cloud! Tifa! Eles já estão aqui! – Reeve gritou para nós

-Onde estão as crianças? – Tratou de perguntar Tifa.

-Barret os mandou se esconder – Respondeu Yuffie

-Qual a localização?

-Vincent está cuidando disso, está vigiando sobre os telhados – Disse Barret.

-Aqueles desgraçados aproveitaram a melhor hora para atacar! – Cid gritou já de lança na mão. Ouvimos alguns tiros e sabíamos que se tratavam da Cerberus. Seguimos o som dos disparos e os encontramos trocando tiros com Vincent. Amaldiçoei-me por não estar com a Buster e aparentemente Yuffie não tinha sua Shuriken. Um dos integrantes do outro grupo nos viu chegar e desferiu o primeiro golpe. Vincent pulou pousando do nosso lado e começou o embate. Barret atirava para todos os lados abatendo alguns, Cid golpeava outros com sua lança derrubando-os, enquanto Vincent deferia alguns golpes e continuava a atirar. Nanaki derrubava e mordia alguns deles, Yuffie e Tifa usavam suas técnicas em artes marciais e eu me defendia e atacava com o que tinha, ou seja, meu corpo. Vi Yuffie voar para longe e voltar correndo para retomar a batalha. Tifa recebeu alguns golpes, caiu no chão, saltou para trás ficando sobre as cabeças dos membros da gangue e caiu sobre eles socando-os. Vincent desviava com facilidade dos golpes e antes que os agressores pudessem se recuperar, ele já havia os atacado e pulado para esquivar-se novamente. Cid rodou a lança sobre a cabeça e baixou-a na altura do peito sem parar de rodá-la entre os dedos acertando seus oponentes e recebendo alguns poucos golpes de volta. Reeve atirava e esquivava-se. Barret também continuava a atirar e a dar chutes no ar e Nanaki foi para o lado dos dois. Eu agarrei um pela camisa e o usei para atingir outro, depois o soquei e joguei-o de lado, torci o braço de outro e o soquei no estômago para que se dobrasse sobre si então o acertei no rosto com a perna. Pulei para o lado e usei um deles de apoio para ir para o alto, quando comecei a cair, fiquei de cabeça para baixo e apoiei as mãos na cabeça de outro torcendo-lhe o pescoço. Continuamos lutando até que outra explosão fez-se ser ouvida e a gangue se afastou de nós e formou um círculo em volta de alguém que não conseguimos enxergar. Então uma onda de energia verde emanou passando pelos corpos e nos atingindo jogando-nos para trás e caindo no chão. Ficamos de pé e pudemos perceber que finas veias negras marcavam a pele de nossos oponentes agora pálidos e seus olhos se enchiam de uma nova luz suspeita. Eles gritaram e correram em nossa direção como um enxame. Enquanto a pessoa que estava no centro da roda saiu caminhando calma e lentamente em nossa direção. Quando ocorreu o baque inicial fomos surpreendidos por uma força descomunal. Eles estavam mais ágeis e velozes e pareciam suportar mais os ataques recebidos.


	4. O Rapto

_**3rd Person POV:**_

Do outro lado da batalha o homem estranho caminhava em direção a Yuffie que estava distraída em sua luta. O homem agarrou um de seus capangas que estava na frente lutando com a ninja e jogou-o para longe. Yuffie arregalou os olhos e assumiu uma expressão assustada.

-Olá princesa... – O homem a socou no rosto deixando-a zonza e atordoada, então a pegou no colo e sumiu.

-x-

Tifa derrubou um de seus adversários e reparou na figura estranha que saia carregando alguém.

-Yuffie! – A morena se assustou ao ver a amiga semi-desacordada e correu até ela. Acertou o raptor de Yuffie na nuca com a esperança de vê-lo cair. Aquele simples golpe pareceu não surtir efeito. Ele apenas parou e se virou para ela, esbofeteou-a no rosto e ela caiu no chão. Levantou-se e foi atrás dele uma vez mais dando-lhe um chute no ar. Ele jogou o corpo de Yuffie no chão e agarrou Tifa pelo pescoço, ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas nada deu certo. Então Yuffie se levantou a duras penas e puxou a espada que o homem trazia embainhada na cintura. Abriu um rasgo no braço de seu raptor que começou a sangrar com fartura. Ele atirou Tifa para longe que começou a tossir a procura de ar, segurou o pulso de Yuffie e tirou a espada de suas mãos acertando-a logo em seguida com a empunhadura na cabeça, Tifa correu em sua direção e o homem a atingiu no flanco rasgando-lhe o kimono e a pele branca que tingiu-se de vermelho, ela caiu de joelhos ao chão com a mão no corte. Estava perdendo muito sangue, a vista começava a embaçar e ela perdeu os sentidos caindo inerte no chão, Yuffie se arrastou tentando alcançar à amiga, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la o homem chutou-a nas costelas e fincou a espada em seu ombro fazendo Yuffie urgir de dor. Ele então mandou um de seus capangas pegarem Tifa e desapareceram com ela.

Antes que eles fossem embora à pequena ninja ouvi-o dizer:

-O que faremos com o corpo dessa aqui? Pensei que era para pegar a princesa!

-Usaremos essa mesmo.

-Sim senhor!

Yuffie conseguiu arrancar a espada do ombro e começou a chorar de dor e tristeza.

-Tifa...

_**Cloud's POV:**_

Sem mais nem menos, os que ainda restaram bateram em retirada e ficamos sem entender o motivo.

-Onde está Yuffie? – Perguntou Vincent e começamos a olhar em volta. Meu coração gelou e olhei desesperado para todos.

-Onde está Tifa?

Começamos a procurar quando então avistei uma figura pequena deitada no chão não muito longe daqui. Corri até ela e os outros vieram atrás, quando chegamos perto percebemos que se tratava de Yuffie deitada sobre uma poça de sangue que se formara através de um ferimento no ombro. Ajudei-a se sentar e notei que ela chorava. Estranhei o fato de ela chorar por estar machucada. Justamente ela que nunca chorava, ainda mais por um ferimento, por mais grave que fosse.

-Tifa... – Agucei meus ouvidos para o seu lamento e fiquei atônito.

-Onde está Tifa? O Que aconteceu?

-Está... Morta.

Gelei novamente, senti o sangue ser tirado do meu corpo e o mundo começou a rodar a minha volta. Morta? Ela está morta?

-Um cara estranho tentou me levar e ela veio tentar me salvar... Lutamos contra ele e ele a acertou com a espada...

Senti meus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas.

-Onde ela está?

-Levaram o corpo dela, não sei para onde foram...

Afastei-me e comecei a andar para trás. Estava incrédulo. Simplesmente não consigo acreditar que isso estava acontecendo de novo, que mais uma pessoa amada havia sido levada de mim. Não, Tifa não... Qualquer coisa menos ela...

Deixei-me cair de joelhos na terra batida e me encolhi sobre as pernas. Denzel e Marlene correram para perto de Barret e começaram a chorar, Vincent ajudou Yuffie a ficar de pé e a mesma abraçou-o chorando em seu peito. Todos estavam comovidos e cheios de pesar com suas cabeças baixas. Comecei a socar o solo com força e deixei as lágrimas tomarem conta de mim sem me preocupar em tentar ser forte. Dei um último soco afundando meu punho na terra e ergui o rosto aos céus deixando um urro de dor sair e preencher o espaço.

Tifa...


	5. Presa

_**Tifa's POV:**_

Acordei trazida por uma dor lasciva no flanco, tentei me mexer, mas uma fisgada me impediu. Não conseguia enxergar coisa alguma, estava escuro, minha visão estava embaçada e minha cabeça girava. Senti o suor frio e pegajoso me cobrir e a dor que não cessava nem diminuía me dominar roubando o sangue de minha face deixando-a pálida, estava atordoada e não conseguia me lembrar de coisa alguma muito menos que lugar era aquele. Minha garganta ardia e meu peito arfava, o desespero começava a tomar conta de mim aos poucos, mas tentei reprimi-lo e pensar, tentar me lembrar o que acontecera. Aos poucos alguns fleches e lapsos de memória chegavam, tentei reconstituir todo o meu dia e a cada passo minha mente se tornava mais e mais clara. Até a última lembrança antes de apagar me acertou como um murro no estômago me trazendo de volta.

-Preciso sair daqui! – Comecei a me desesperar e a tatear no chão de concreto, outra fisgada me fez parar. Respirei algumas vezes então procurei continuar sem me forçar muito, arrastei-me até uma parede próxima e me apoiei nas pedras para conseguir me levantar sem que o ferimento doesse tanto. Segurei-me com a mão esquerda e com a direita apalpei o local onde recebera o golpe, estava suturado e com sorte ele não tornou a se abrir com os movimentos bruscos. Fui me aproximando a duras penas da porta a passos curtos com um intervalo longo demais de tempo. Mais demorados do que eu gostaria... Quando enfim alcancei-a, consegui olhar por uma pequena fresta na altura dos olhos. A luz ofuscou-me de imediato e levei alguns segundos para me acostumar a ela, pude observar uma sala pequena com uma mesa de madeira tosca e algumas cadeiras igualmente rudimentares, um lustre simples empoeirado e coberto por teias de aranha, um grande armário gasto, uma janela com barras e uma porta de aço. As laterais do cômodo eu não conseguia enxergar, pois a visão era limitada, mas dava para perceber que fugir me custaria muito, tentei calcular mentalmente quais as formas possíveis de um escape no meu estado, quando fui interrompida pelo som de passos se aproximando. Dei um pulo para trás me afastando da porta e outra fisgada veio para lembrar-me da minha situação, a pessoa que ouvi se aproximar parou em frente à porta do meu cativeiro, pude ver a sombra de seus pés se projetando por debaixo da porta, a porta abriu-se em um baque e tive que levar o braço a frente do rosto para proteger meus olhos já acostumados com a escuridão novamente da luz.

-x-

_**3dr Person POV:**_

Cloud permaneceu curvado sobre o chão por mais alguns minutos, em sua mente ele se culpava por não tê-la protegido, por não ter levado tão a sério o alerta de Vincent e por não ter agido de imediato quando o mesmo veio avisá-lo do perigo. Denzel e Marlene que a pouco choravam agora apenas soluçavam, mas vez ou outra o desespero voltava a bater e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seus pequenos rostos uma vez mais. Vincent que não era de demonstrar muito afeto passara o braço ao redor de Yuffie, Barret segurava os ombros de Marlene e Denzel, Cid agachara-se e passava a mão pelo rosto completamente incrédulo, Reeve mantinha as mãos unidas em pesar e Nanaki estava sentado de cabeça baixa, observava as próprias patas. Como em um filme, uma curta, porém forte, corrente de ar passou soprando algumas folhas e encobrindo o silêncio. Cloud permaneceu imóvel, o único movimento vindo dele era o de seus cabelos e roupas sendo chacoalhadas pelo vento. Após mais longos minutos ele finalmente se levantou e caminhou parando em frente à Nanaki.

-Red! Pode seguir o rastro deles? – Estava sério.

-Não sou um cão de caça. – Cloud nada disse, apenas continuava a fitá-lo sério – Talvez eu consiga alguma coisa... – Disse em fim, Cloud anuiu e virou-se para os outros.

-Vincent! Quero que venha comigo para investigarmos, precisamos de tudo o que conseguirmos encontrar, pegadas, marcas de pneu, qualquer coisa. – Vincent anuiu – Barret, leve Denzel para casa e tome conta dele até voltarmos. O restante espere no bar, quando a encontrarmos avisaremos nossa localização, até lá quero que descubram tudo o que puderem sobre eles e mantenham-nos informados – Todos anuíram então Cloud, Vincent e Nanaki seguiram em direção as marcas deixadas.


	6. Perseguindo rastros

_******N/A: **_**Olá pessoal! Sentiram minha falta? ^^**

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu avisei que levaria bastante tempo para postar de novo, então tratem de guardar suas tochas e tridentes u.u**

**Bom, espero que gostei do novo capítulo e gostaria de agradecer à Tifa Lockhart Valentine por todos os reviews e pela força. Obrigada mesmo garota!**

**Então é isso :***

* * *

_**Cloud's POV:**_

Antes de partirmos, caminhei até a árvore onde a pouco estivera com Tifa. Toquei sua casca sentindo sua aspereza friccionando em minha luva e lembrei-me do sorriso de Tifa ao pegar-me desprevenido pela primeira vez...

Uma onda de ira percorreu meu corpo e fechei a palma em punho tentando conter toda a raiva pelo recém ocorrido. Tifa... Será que ela está mesmo morta? Não... Ela também não. Principalmente por se tratar... Dela... Não posso ter perdido mais uma pessoa por conta da minha incapacidade de proteger ninguém. Será que nunca serei capaz de salvar àqueles que amo?

Me virei para os demais e disse com o olhar determinado.

-Vamos!

Montei na Fenrir enquanto Vincent entrou na velha pick-up e Nanaki pulou na sua traseira dando início a nossa busca, após umas quatro horas diminui a velocidade e me aproximei da janela da pick-up.

-O RASTRO COMEÇOU A SUMIR! – Gritei para que Vincent conseguisse me ouvir, já que o vento estava dificultando um pouco as coisas. – NANAKI AINDA CONSEGUE FAREJAR ELES?

-EU NÃO SEI, MAS NÃO ACHA QUE ESTÁ FICANDO TARDE? PRECISAMOS DENCANSAR!

-NÃO POSSO DESNCANSAR SABENDO QUE AQUELES IDIOTAS ESTÃO POR AI COM O CORPO DA TIFA!

-CLOUD, SE ACASO CONSEGUIRMOS ENCONTRÁ-LOS, O QUE ACHA QUE VAI CONSEGUIR FAZER ESTANDO CANSADO? PRECISAMOS NOS RECUPERAR, ACABAMOS DE PERDER UMA AMIGA, NINGUÉM ESTÁ EM CONDIÇÕES DE CONTINUAR!

Ele tinha razão, mas não podia deixar que eles escapassem. No fim acabei me rendendo e paramos para descansar no meio do nada, o caminho que estamos seguindo nos estava levando direto para Junon, mais um dia de viajem e chegaríamos à cidade, mas não sabíamos por quanto tempo ficariam por lá e que tipo de problemas eles poderiam causar.

Não se preocupe Tifa, eu estou chegando.

-x-

_**3rd Person POV**_

-Cloud, é a Yuffie falando. – Ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha quando atendeu o celular. Estava próximo ao meio dia e haviam resolvido fazer uma parada rápida para comerem.

-O que descobriu? – Disse um tanto sisudo, a morte de Tifa o havia abalado.

-Esses caras não tem registros em lugar nenhum! Reeve vinha investigando sobre eles há um tempo e tudo o que sabemos é que eles têm ligação com a Cratera do Norte e que estão a caminho de Wutai. Cloud tome cuidado com eles, ok?

Ele desligou o celular e se virou para seus companheiros dizendo:

-Já sabemos para onde eles estão indo.

Vincent e Red XIII anuíram, então seguiram em direção à Junon, que há essa altura, já estava próxima.

-x-

Apesar de temporariamente ofuscada pela forte luminosidade, Tifa pôde perceber os contornos da pessoa que adentrara a sala, e pela voz grave, conseguiu identificá-la como o homem que fez aquilo com o ela, o líder do grupo.

-Vejo que se recuperou bem, já consegue até ficar de pé! – Um maldoso sorriso de escárnio desenhou seus lábios finos tornando-o ainda mais ameaçador.

Tifa encarou-o séria, sua mandíbula rígida mostrava que além da dor forte, a raiva também a estava dominando, mas no estado que estava era melhor permanecer impassível. O homem caminhou calmamente pelo cativeiro com as mãos para trás, após um tempo o som de suas botas na pedra fria e o frufru de seu sobretudo azul começaram a deixá-la louca.

Tifa que normalmente era calma e centrada estava começando a perder a paciência com aquele brutamonte emproado.

-O que quer comigo? – Disse seca e o homem parou se virando para ela e sorrindo de maneira que a deixou ainda mais irritada.

-Veja bem, somos larápios e mercenários, queríamos a sua amiguinha princesa. Dá para imaginar quanto o pai nos pagaria para reavê-la? – Fez uma pausa – MAS como um certo alguém nos atrapalhou, então tivemos que fazer uma pequena mudança nos planos.

-O que pretende fazer comigo? – Riu com deboche, eles não conseguiriam recompensa alguma por ela.

-Vamos usar você, senhorita Lockhart para atacar Wutai.

-Não tem como me obrigar, não tenho nada a perder – No fundo sabia que era mentira, mas como ele poderia saber?

-Oh! E quem disse que eu pretendia obrigá-la a algo? – Seus olhos brilharam em um azul estranho que fez Tifa gelar sua espinha.


End file.
